heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Zagara
Zagara is a Ranged Specialist Hero from the StarCraft universe. If Kerrigan is the Queen of the Zerg, then Zagara is the mother of the brood. Cunning and tenacious, she commands her vicious children on the field of battle. Beware: mess with her children, and you'll answer to mama.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 Background Zagara was created on Char by Kerrigan, and the first broodmother to be created. She came to see the planet as a crucible for zerg evolution. She was originally a queen, but was mutated into a broodmother prior to the Second Great War by the Queen of Blades.From the StarCraft wiki Gameplay Summary Strengths *Great wave clear *Can lane bully easily *Global threat *Creep grants vision *Good kiting while on Creep *Good camp clear Weaknesses *No escapes other than movement speed *Vulnerable to Chain CC Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips Zagara has map-wide components to her design. She can drop creep tumors to spread creep, which helps speed up her movement speed, as well as the speed of her summons. She can also use nydus worms to hop back and forth around the map, giving her plenty of opportunity to creep up and siege multiple lanes at once.2014-04-11, PAX EAST: DAY 1 RECAP. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-22 She can be customized to take on a tank-esque role, but this is not an effective build.2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 Matchups Pairings Zagara’s strong lane presence and early game bully potential shores up Varian’s weaker early game. She can provide that early game edge that Varian’s team needs until he can reach level 10 and unlock his full potential. Effective against Zagara’s pushing potential gives Zarya a hard time, as she can’t consistently get high energy to allow her to adequately clear the waves pushing into her base. Effective foes Skins ;Broodmother of the Swarm (base) ;Insectoid :Dr. Wright hypothesized only insects could survive in the apocalypse. Years later, as the mutated hivemother's pincers closed around his neck, he realized how right he was. ;Overqueen :As his Queen ordered, Abathur augmented Zagara, allowing her more flexible thinking and a stronger control over her brood... there's always room for more improvement... ;Crypt Queen :Within the Nexus are an infinite number of universes and an infinite number of undead to recruit into the Lich Lord's army. Crypt Queen Zagara now serves as the ultimate living siege weapon of the Scourge. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Desert Queen :The sands of Luxoria are ever-shifting. In ancient time, they were ruled by the Scorpid Swarm, and if the ancient Queen Zagara has her way, they shall be once again. :This skin is related to the Luxoria themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Development Zagara appeared in Blizzard DotA. She demonstrated the ability to move by flapping wings2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 and the ability to spawn banelings and drones.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Zagara used to have an ultralisk ability instead of her devouring maw. The ultralisk ability ended up being part of Kerrigan's skill set.2015-05-14, We're here for a quick Q&A on the Kael'thas patch. Reddit, accessed on 2015-05-19 Trivia *Zagara is a zerg broodmother, and the last defender of Char. *She is loyal to the Swarm and works towards what is best for the zerg. *She is ambitious, and sees other life forms as weaker. *Zagara remained on Char after the Queen of Blades was defeated, and rallied many of the feral zerg. *Zagara held out against Warfield's forces but her brute tactics prevented victory. *When Kerrigan first returned to Char, Zagara resisted Kerrigan's attempt to retake the Swarm, but when Kerrigan defeated her, Zagara submitted. *Kerrigan found the Broodmother’s tactics brutal and straight forward. The Queen of Blades said she lacked vision, and under Kerrigan's command, Abathur made more improvements to Zagara to allow her more flexible thinking. *Zagara did not care for the primal zerg or Dehaka, as they were not part of the Swarm. *While invading Korhal, Kerrigan told Zagara that if anything happened to her, Zagara must prepare the Swarm to fight Amon. Kerrigan lived, however, so Zagara still serves her. *The Broodmother of the Swarm believes she may take over the swarm one day, but for now she feels Kerrigan has more to teach her. *Zagara dislikes space, finding it cold and empty. *Zagara finds it cute that Murky wants to eradicate every terran, but is still creeped out by him.2014-06-24, ZAGARA HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-08 *After Kerrigan's ascension into becoming a Xel'Naga, Zagara was named as the new Queen (sometimes referred to as Overqueen) of the Swarm. Since then she has reclaimed Char and the surrounding planets for her Swarm. Patch changes * * * * * * References External links *Zagara at StarCraft Wiki *Zagara at Battle.net *Artist page for infobox image Category:Heroes Category:StarCraft Category:Specialist Category:Zerg